


【授權翻譯】Five Times John Talked to Mummy (and one time he didn't)

by Jawnlock123



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: First Kiss, John is a Saint, M/M, Phone Calls & Telephones, 中文翻譯 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-08
Updated: 2013-09-08
Packaged: 2017-12-26 00:08:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/959240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jawnlock123/pseuds/Jawnlock123
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>5+1次，John和夏媽媽講上電話了。 </p><p>這裡頭的John和夏媽媽莫名的萌啊 =/////=</p>
            </blockquote>





	【授權翻譯】Five Times John Talked to Mummy (and one time he didn't)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Five Times John Talked to Mummy (and one time he didn't)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/951435) by [coloredink](https://archiveofourown.org/users/coloredink/pseuds/coloredink). 



i.  
  
夏洛克時常自言自語。  
  
他在盯著牆上的犯罪地圖時會碎碎念。他在做實驗時會大聲宣告他的觀察結果，好像他沒同時也寫下來了似的。他會大吼大叫──對著天花板，人頭骨，有時甚至是約翰──當他的思緒列車碰上某些難以撼動的障礙必需緊急煞車時。約翰很擅常屏蔽這些雜音，這就是為什麼他不知道夏洛克其實是在電話上。事實上，他沒注意到夏洛克甚至是聊了一會兒電話，即使他自己都說過他寧願發簡訊。  
  
直到夏洛克把他的電話塞到約翰的下巴下低吼著，「 _你_ 跟她說。」  
  
「蛤－啥？」約翰在夏洛克放手前將將好抓住電話。「哈囉？」夏洛克聳著肩重重踏著腳步，走掉了。  
  
「哈囉？」上了年紀的女人，約翰從她聲音判斷；上流階層，從她的口音語調判斷。「您哪位？」  
  
「呃，我是約翰‧華生。」約翰道，「請問您是？」  
  
她嘆著氣爆出一陣靜電音。「我猜這就是被掛斷的前奏了，至少 _你_ 不會把電話摔壞；它們可不便宜，你知道嗎！很抱歉他把你給拖進來。我改天再打。」  
  
電話裡傳來一陣短促的電子喀噠聲，顯示這通話已經結束了。約翰看著螢幕，上面顯示了通話時間和通話對象。電話上頭寫著這是 _媽咪_ ，而這通電話講了九分十三秒。  
  
嗯哼。  
  
\-----  
ii.  
  
下一次夏洛克把他的電話塞到他的眼前然後忿忿的走開時，約翰已經有了良好的心理準備：「哈囉，福爾摩斯太太，」他說著，把電話夾在肩膀和臉龐間。他的手肘以下整個都是肥皂水。  
  
「如果我不是呢？」  
  
「那我會覺得很糗。」約翰用毛巾把手擦乾然後靠在水槽邊上。「但還有誰能讓他不掛電話而是把電話塞給我呢？」  
  
福爾摩斯太太發出沙啞的笑聲。「你真是個聖人才能忍受得了他這些事。」  
  
約翰微笑。「並不是。」  
  
「那麼就是共犯囉。嗯，這聽起來精確的多。告訴我，他還會把他那些科學實驗放進冰箱嗎？」  
  
「 _一直都是_ 。」約翰呻吟。「好些姆指在保鮮盒裡還有些眼珠子在微波爐。」  
  
「上帝啊，我還盼望著他夠大到不這麼幹了，」福爾摩斯太太嘆氣。「這對科學而言太糟糕了！要是他的培養皿被食物裡的細菌給污染了怎麼辦？」  
  
「的確是，」約翰不得不同意，雖然那並不是他的主要考量。  
  
「好了，我別再占用你的時間了，」福爾摩斯太太道，「我相信你還有很多事要做，而不只是忙著救我兒子於水火。但如果你有任何需要，甚或是一雙同情傾聽的耳朵，請務必打給我。畢竟，我懂的。」  
  
「謝謝。」約翰道，然後她掛了電話。約翰從口袋掏出自己的手機然後記下她的號碼。  
  
  
\-----  
iii.  
  
約翰的手機在桌子那頭輕快的跳動著，螢幕上亮起 _夏媽媽_ 。約翰把他的書朝下蓋在大腿上然後接聽了。  
  
「哈囉！」福爾摩斯太太歡暢的道。「希望你不介意我直接打給你。」  
  
「一點也不，」約翰道，雖然說他也很難給出別的答案。  
  
「夏洛克最近還好嗎？」她問道，就好像在問候天氣，或是約翰的雙親。有那麼瘋狂的片刻約翰懷疑這是不是在某方面說來背叛了夏洛克。夏洛克會不會為約翰和他母親分享他的訊息而不開心？然後他記起夏洛克曾要約翰拿了麥考夫特的錢來監視他，而且夏洛克還曾把他鎖在一個實驗室的地下室，讓他被恐懼致幻劑嚇的半死，就只是為了想看看會發生什麼事。  
  
「瘋的像隻瘋帽似的。」約翰回答。  
  
「那就是很好了。」福爾摩斯太太道，聽起來很驚奇。「你很清楚呢，我想，如果他安靜下來就該擔心了。」  
  
「沒錯，」約翰道。如果是別人的話，他還會提到上週有次他注意到夏洛克安靜了四小時，結果原因竟然是這個白癡被一些被買通的流氓痛打然後斷了兩根肋骨、失去意識的躺在暗巷。但他想這大概會惹她擔心。  
  
「那麼達文波特(Davenport)的事情處理得怎麼樣了？」福爾摩斯太太問道。  
  
「哦，那已經搞定了。」約翰道。「我只需要──等等，你怎麼知道這件事的？我都還沒發上博客呢。」  
  
「我有我的方法，」她道，聽起來好像很嚴肅似的。「所以，吶，是那些手套漏了餡麼？」  
  
  
\-----  
iv.  
  
「呵囉，福爾摩斯太太，」 約翰道。  
  
「哈囉，約翰親愛的，」她道。  
  
現在是『約翰親愛的』了？約翰不確定該對此作何感受。他關掉爐火然後把屁股靠在檯子邊。他們的通話時間通常只有幾分鐘，但從來沒發生在爐火邊加上被一個福爾摩斯家的人分心。「有什麼能為您效勞的嗎？」  
  
「只是打來問問你最近好麼。」  
  
約翰有些好奇他們通電話時她都在做些什麼。是在烹飪還是打掃或是摺衣服？又或者她只是坐在古董扶手椅裡，拿杯紅酒在壁爐邊輕啜著，邊吸著煙管？約翰想像她住在一個優雅的莊園，遠離城市，有著美麗的圍籬和菱型的玻璃窗。「您不是打來問夏洛克的？」  
  
「這差不多是同一回事。」  
  
好吧，事實大概也是如此。約翰不確定要不要為這個事實難過一下。  
  
「你們剛處理完義大利的案子，是麼？」福爾摩斯太太繼續道。  
  
「是的，」約翰道，已不再為她的無事不知感到驚訝了。  
  
「那個案子有點辛苦。一定還濕冷的跟監了一陣子吧。」  
  
「的確是，」約翰同意道。他們得等上兩天，事實上，雖然第一晚還沒到濕寒澈骨的地步。約翰一直到沖過十分鐘熱水澡以後才暖和起來。至少他們待的旅館還不錯，有著良好的水壓和他能接受的熱水──相比起那搖搖欲墜的床和吵死人的早餐來說。  
  
「夏洛克總是讓人精疲力盡。」福爾摩斯太太道。  
  
「不要緊的，真的。」  
  
「不，並不是，」福爾摩斯太太道。「但我控制不了他，至少沒比麥考夫特強多少。他甚至都控制不了自己。但他聽你的，你該利用一下這點優勢的。」  
  
約翰張嘴想說不，夏洛克才不聽任何人的──除了哈德森太太，也許──但即使是哈德森太太都說他會聽約翰的話。雷斯垂德也是。還有茉莉。這些人都比他早認識夏洛克。所以也許還真有點事。「這是他們說的。倒不是 _我_ 這麼覺得。」  
  
福爾摩斯太太發出一陣沉思的聲音，和夏洛克那種「滾開我正在思考」的咕噥沒什麼兩樣。「我看了你的博客，你知道的。」  
  
約翰的後頸汗毛直豎起來。他試著回想自己有沒有寫什麼批評夏洛克的事。或是麥考夫特。好吧，他肯定有。他有寫過什麼批評福爾摩斯太太的事嗎？應該沒有；又不是說夏洛克或麥考夫特常提起她。「是嗎？」  
  
「要跟上我兒子這是唯一可靠的管道了。你跟你的女友分手了，她叫什麼名字，莎拉是吧，就在上個春季？」  
  
「是？」那是從紐西蘭回來以後的事。約翰以為事情進行得還不錯，但才沒過多久夏洛克就把還在調時差的約翰拖下床，然後約翰就淒慘的在防火巷裡摔了個腦震盪。於是那成了莎拉的最後一根稻草，她說她再也受不了會不會哪天一早起來看到約翰出現在新聞裡。  
  
「夏洛克買了啤酒。」  
  
「有嗎？」約翰翻眼看著天花板回想著。那感覺像上輩子發生的事了。和夏洛克一起生活時間都過的特別快。  
  
「有。」福爾摩斯太太清清喉嚨。「在留言裡有寫，內容是這樣的，『我稍早去採購了。放了幾罐啤酒在冰箱。就放在腳旁邊。』」  
  
約翰盯著空氣出神。那是日本啤酒，一點不像他平常喝的那些，但他真的沒得抱怨。不知怎麼他還挺喜歡的。而且他那次也沒抱怨那雙腳，畢竟它們至少還裝袋了。  
  
「我兒子不喝啤酒，你肯定是知道的，」福爾摩斯太太道，「而且即使他要喝，也從來不喝 _罐裝_ 的。」  
  
他和夏洛克也才認識彼此幾個月而已，就已經經歷好多事了。他們已經經歷了莫里亞提。  
  
「他去採購了。」約翰試著想像夏洛克走進特易購(Tesco)研究啤酒種類。然而他又是怎麼決定要買日本啤酒的？演譯出來的，絕對是，根據約翰的髮型和走路姿勢和他之前選擇飲料的方向。  
  
「為了 _你_ 。」福爾摩斯太太道。  
  
  
\-----  
v.  
  
「哈囉？」  
  
「哈囉。」約翰清清喉嚨。他本想在沙發上躺下，然後覺得這對個大人來說也太孩子氣，於是又坐起身來。「嗨。」  
  
「嗯，真是想不到啊(this is a turn up)，」福爾摩斯太太道，約翰的忍不住背脊一陣發涼(譯: 應該是因為醫生在游泳池邊曾被逼著說出一模一樣的話)。「我怎麼有這個榮幸？」  
  
「沒事──」  
  
福爾摩斯太太的聲音尖銳起來。「不可能是夏洛克出了什麼事，否則麥考夫特會告訴我的。」  
  
「──真的，」約翰道，「只是，呃，打來聊聊。」  
  
福爾摩斯太太頓了頓。「真的嗎？」她聽起來十分好奇，就好像夏洛克有次問了約翰，當他把那些不怎麼滿意的聖誕禮物還回去時真的有人會難過嗎。（「但他還是可以去退貨，不是嗎？或送別人去。」）  
  
「自從您上次來電到現在有段時間了。」約翰承認道。  
  
「啊，」福爾摩斯太太聽起來暖暖的很滿意。「而你覺得你得關照我一下。好貼心啊。那麼夏洛克怎麼樣了，雖然我們的立場對調了？」  
  
約翰雙腿交疊然後又打開來。在診所無聊的站了太長的時間讓他的腿都麻了。他起身改為踱步，試圖伸展一下肌肉。「他在愛爾蘭。還是您還沒在博客上看到？」  
  
「那只說他 _在哪裡_ ，沒提到他 _好不好_ 。」  
  
約翰聳聳肩，雖然說他知道福爾摩斯太太看不到；不過她搞不好還能聽到或推斷出來。「不錯，我想。他還沒給我發簡訊抱怨太無聊。」  
  
「完全沒有隻字片語？」  
  
「他給我發了封email要我去巴滋醫院拿些耳朵，」約翰提到。「然後給我發了張犯罪現場的照片。」  
  
媽咪大笑起來。「你寂寞了！所以你打電話給最接近他的，他的 _母親_ 。哦，這真是太可愛了。」  
  
「我──這不是──」約翰喀的一聲閉上嘴，耳朵都燒起來了。他在房間中央站住腳，一手扶在臀上。「不是這樣的。」  
  
「我覺得這很迷人啊，」媽咪道。「而且我還沒這樣聊過呢。這還不賴。 _麥考夫特_ 從沒打來聊天過。」  
  
「他沒嗎？」這頗令人意外；麥考夫特給約翰的印象就是個完全的孝子。  
  
「哦，他一週會打一次電話。」福爾摩斯太太嘆了口氣。「有時不只。從來不會錯過母親節，或我的生日，或聖誕節。他大概還把它們加在他的行事曆裡。他會告訴我他的工作──那真的無聊的 _要命_ ，順道一提──然後提一下夏洛克，如果有什麼要報告一下的話。他會問我一週過得如何，缺不缺錢，然後我會告訴他我什麼事都沒幹也不需要他的任何東西。這些電話通常不會超過十五分鐘。我痛恨死了。」  
  
約翰眨眨眼。「你什麼？」  
  
「你知道夏洛克多久打一次電話？」她幾乎沒怎麼停頓下來等待回答，但話說回來，約翰也不知道該冒險給出什麼答案。「從來不打。我敢說他從來就沒怎麼想過我。沒有簡訊，沒有email，沒有照片。他打來就是需要幫忙，就這麼多了。」  
  
約翰抓緊手機。「這──」  
  
「而我喜歡他這樣，」福爾摩斯太太繼續接著道。「麥考夫特打來是出於義務，或是為了確保他的繼承權，之類的，我不知道而且也不怎麼在乎。夏洛克打來是真的有需要。他也許無禮尖刻又糟糕，但我能肯定他說話算話。你同不同意呢？」  
  
除了那些夏洛克作假好從目擊者或倒霉的路人或沒有防備蘇格蘭場嘴裡偷挖東西的時候，大概是吧。但再細想一下，約翰不得不承認夏洛克確實很……直接了當，如果暫且不說別的。而且夏洛克在約翰面前從來不作假，關於這點約翰認為他還挺感謝的。  
  
電話那頭有點什麼東西動了一下，約翰可以聽到冰塊滑進杯子碰在邊上的叮噹聲。「你也同意。」  
  
「是啊，」約翰道。「我想我是。」  
  
  
\-----  
+i.  
  
「……是的，媽咪。好的。媽咪。好啦！……好。」  
  
夏洛克用他那種詭異又迂迴的路線從他的臥室踱進客廳，穿進廚房然後在咖啡桌邊打轉，手機仍然緊抓在手裡。他最後把它給扔進長椅裡，但人沒跟上；反而還站在約翰身邊──他這會兒正坐在他的扶手椅裡試著要讀報紙。早在夏洛克一進客廳他就放棄覺得讀不下去了，但又覺得至少要裝一下。  
  
長長的沉默終於撬開約翰的嘴。他把報紙放到腿上然後抬起頭。「怎？」  
  
夏洛克張開嘴。他閉上嘴。他皺眉。他陰森森的逼近。「媽咪問起你了。」  
  
「是？」約翰打定主意別不把視線轉開。  
  
「我說你很好。」夏洛克眉頭間的皺折加深了。「你 _很好_ 。」  
  
夏洛克句子裡有某些東西顯示這裡有個問號，或者原本有個問號。「我是啊，謝謝關心。」  
  
「很好。」夏洛克噴氣。「我討厭對媽咪撒謊。媽咪 _看得出來_ 。」他噗通一聲跌坐進約翰對面的扶手椅裡，整個人微沉了點，他的長腿伸了出來直到兩人的膝蓋幾乎都要碰上，他的腳就在約翰的腳上。約翰縮了縮腳指頭。「我想她喜歡你。」  
  
「這可真不錯。」約翰道，再次拿起他的報紙。「我也喜歡她，我覺得。」  
  
夏洛克發出一陣低沉又挫折的聲響，幾乎就像個咆哮。「她覺得你很有用。她……欣賞你。」  
  
約翰抬起眉從他其實沒在看的報紙上方瞅著夏洛克。「她這麼說了？」  
  
「她說你有許多不錯的特質。」  
  
約翰真希望他還有空間能讓他的眉毛抬得再高一點。  
  
「而且你不是笨蛋。」  
  
「這倒底是真──」約翰開口，然後在夏洛克從他的椅子裡跳起來把臉湊約翰面前時吞下後半句。報紙在約翰差點連椅子一起向後翻倒時四處飛散。  
  
「她說如果我沒把我的欣賞 _表達清楚_ ，」夏洛克已經近到約翰的焦距只能放在他眼睛裡那些深色的斑點上，「那麼就會有別的 _女人_ 來把你從我身邊帶走。我說這不是事實。這不是事實吧，約翰？」  
  
「Nngah,」約翰道。  
  
「不可能會這樣的，因為你是 _我的_ 。」夏洛克靠得更近了。那氣息抽乾了約翰的心肺。夏洛克彎身咬上約翰下巴的邊角，約翰在牙齒穿刺他的肌膚時屏息了。這一點也不痛，但耶穌基督啊。  
  
約翰閉上雙眼。他把扶手抓得這麼緊到他都怕要傷了他自己──或椅子。他偏過臉好和夏洛克鼻子碰鼻子，然後夏洛克轉頭好讓他們的唇能貼上。  
  
這個吻既緊張又尷尬。夏洛克首先退了開來，皺著眉頭。  
  
「你母親真的說了那些話？」約翰道。「或者你只是在用這種方式表達你喜歡我？」  
  
夏洛克惱羞成怒的把眉頭皺到滑稽的地步。「閉嘴。」  
  
「才不。」約翰微笑。夏洛克看起來真的是火大極了。約翰咧嘴笑了。  
  
  
\---end---  
  



End file.
